


Lu-Ci-Oh

by acl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deal With It, F/F, Fareeha fully embraces black culture sorry not sorry, What am I doing, angela isnt dealing with this shit, crackfic, i literally have shit to do, written in like 30 mins, xxxtentacion, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acl/pseuds/acl
Summary: Fareeha plays Yu-Gi-Oh.





	Lu-Ci-Oh

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from an intense love of Yu-Gi-Oh, and intense love of Fareeha Amari, and the fact that I took a nap and i feel great. Teen^tm culture and all that shit. crackfic ahead dont take any of this seriously please.
> 
> maybe one day i'll get off my ass and publish all of my serious contributions to this ship.
> 
> today is not that day

                It had been a long day for Fareeha, filled with a lot of arguing about how to proceed with Overwatch now that the group had officially restarted. As Strike Captain, a lot of the responsibility fell on her regarding carrying out missions and what-not. Despite having dealt with similar situations in the military, and at HSI, Fareeha could never properly prepare for being trapped in a room with a talking gorilla, a time-traveler, her doctor-turned-girlfriend, and a vertically challenged man who burped flames every so often. Add in the fact that _none of them_ could agree on what to do besides “Let’s save the world,” and you have a literal recipe for disaster.

                ‘ _I can’t believe Torbjorn actually built a turret to shoot at Tracer. Talk about unprofessional.’_ Fareeha thought, unaware of the foolishness the author was going to make her do in about 400 words. Fareeha was, needless to say, stressed out. So she sought out the group’s personal stress relievers: D.Va and Lucio. Normally, Fareeha would seek out her beautiful girlfriend Angela, who she recently started dating after several corny attempts to ask her out (one of which involved purchasing a skywriter to write out _“Angela will you go on a date with me?”_ That situation went south with Fareeha realized at the last minute that Gibraltar had turrets set up to shoot any unauthorized aircraft out of the sky.) After the meeting however, Angela had said something about “Overwatch being a mistake” and that she “would leave the next person who bothered her to die” and locked herself in her lab. So. That was that.

                “Hana?” Fareeha said as she peaked into the common room. It was empty, besides Hana and Lucio, who sat at a table with cards in their hands. Lucio was blasting some trap music, a genre Fareeha never really foresaw herself liking. Hana looked up at her.

                “Yes Mom?” She said, chewing bubble gum. Fareeha walked over to her, and Hana turned back to her cards. Lucio waved and Fareeha returned the gesture.

                “What are you two doing?”

                “We’re playing Lu-ci-Oh!—OH!” Lucio grinned, but then winced and grabbed his leg. Hana was glaring at him.

                “Scrub headass. Don’t make that lame ass pun anymore.” Hana scolded, before looking back at her cards. “We’re playing Yu-Gi-Oh! You know. That oddly popular game that’s based on a children’s Anime. Or is the Anime based off the game?”

                “The anime is based off the game, which is based off the original manga.” Lucio said, placing a card on the table. Fareeha looked over the colorful cards, which all had wonderful and beautiful designs. 

                “How do you play?” Fareeha asked, intrigued. Nothing says stress relief like a children’s card game that’s over 100 years old and likely has satanic ties to it.

                Hana turns to Fareeha with wide eyes. “You want to learn?” At Fareeha’s nod, she lets out a grin that Fareeha has trouble interpreting. “Oh GG Lu-Ci-Oh. Move over.” Hana places one card from her hand on the field, and Lucio screams out “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” while holding his head.

                An hour and 3 beers (courtesy of Lucio) later, and Fareeha was a seasoned Yu-Gi-Oh! Player. Lucio had long since stopped playing, resorting to dj-ing on the side. He was playing pretty decent music. “Lucio, put on X again.”

                “X? He’s mediocre.” Lucio said, sighing. “But, whatever floats your boat captain.” Fareeha nods smugly, and then returns to her game with Hana.

                “I fusion summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!” Oddly enough, Fareeha had used Lucio’s deck, and played even better than he did. Hana didn’t blink at the move, though.

                “Solemn Judgement.” She flips over a card on the table.

                “Counter Counter.” Fareeha flips over a card on her side, and for once in that day, Hana was shocked. Fareeha had outplayed her, and her field was cleared due to the use of several field removing cards. Also Pot of Desires fucked her up majorly. Fareeha smirked, and took a sip of her beer. “Are you scooping?”

                Hana sighed. “Gotta. You win. The student has defeated the master.” Fareeha let out a toothy smile, before recognizing the song that was playing.

                “ _Bitch I’m sipping tea in your hood, what the fuck is up?_ ” Fareeha stood up and hit dem folks in front of Hana, seriously embarrassing the teenaged girl but making Lucio laugh. Fareeha began to feel herself as she danced to the song, Lucio getting his phone out and recording her. But she didn’t care. Maybe, somewhere in Canon, she would care, but not here. Not now. Not while Acl was writing this.

                Somewhere in the middle of Fareeha milly rocking, Angela walks in the commons. “Hana, have you seen Far—Oh no.” Fareeha notices Angela, and rushes over to the door to pull her in.

                “Ya amar, look at this game Hana taught me to play. It’s like chess except with cards and bullshit rules but _that’s besides the point_. You have to play with me!” Angela eyes the beer, and then eyes Lucio, who pointedly ignores her by changing the song from X to someone mellow. Unfortunately, Ugly God isn’t mellow, or maybe not the mellow he wanted to calm down Fareeha.

                “Oh my God Lucio stop playing that shit!” Hana exclaimed, uncomfortable with the glare Angela was giving them. Lucio fumbled with his phone, before removing the aux cord all together. Angela shook her head disappointedly, before turning to her girlfriend. Her 32 year old girlfriend. Who was supposed to be the responsible adult in this situation.

                “Fareeha. What ze hell?” Fareeha just smiled, and pointed to the table.

                “This game is _great_.” Angela took one look at the table, and then back at Fareeha.

                “Fareeha. _What ze hell_?” Angela shook her head, and put her hand up. “You know what? Don’t answer that. Just. Just come to bed.”

                “But Lu-Ci-Oh….”

                “Oh Lucio better hope his healing beat will help him when I healing beat his ass.” Angela glared at Lucio again, who audibly gulped. “Come on.”

                “Play a game with me?” Fareeha begged. Angela looked into those beautiful eyes, and looked at that handsome face. Feeling pitiful, she glanced from the table to Fareeha and responded:

                “No. To bed. Now.”

                Fareeha pouted as Angela grabbed her by the arm and led her out the room. “You should really believe in the Heart of the Cards, ya amar.” You could hear the eye roll as Angela responded,

                “You should really shut up. Honestly, Fareeha.”

                After they were sure the couple had left, Hana and Lucio let out a breath of relief. “Never doing _that_ again.” Lucio said.

                “Agreed.” Hana sighed.


End file.
